


Fire and Water

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet hike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> Sorry I haven't updated for a while, been ill. For my beloved Donna Mezza, enjoy my lovely <3  
> Comments speed the healing so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Steve stopped at the top of the ridge, taking a swig from his water bottle as he admired the amazing view. Danny came to stand next him, blond hair ruffled by the gently breeze, eyes hidden by his sunglasses.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, gazing at the view over the mountains and valleys, all the way to the sea.  
"It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"Well, being a big shot SEAL, I bet you've seen some truly wonderful things. But I'll bite, what was the most beautiful?" Danny grinned.  
"You, riding my cock, moaning my name," Steve smirked, pulling the blond into his arms, kissing him softly. Danny laughed into the kiss, arms winding round the taller man's neck, fingers dancing along the sensitive skin at the nape. The kiss deepened, their tongues touching and twining. Steve groaned, his hands sliding down to grab Danny's sculpted ass and pull him closer. The blond rubbed himself along Steve's taut body, biting his lower lip before stepping away, breathing hard.  
"Easy, superSEAL. We have to get just down there, where those trees are. I have something special to show you." With a flirty grin the blond moved off down the ridge, hips swaying appealingly. Steve watched him for a moment, eyes on the dancer's body, fighting his erection down. When they reached the trees, Danny grabbed Steve's hand, leading him into the shadowed coolness. Stopping just a few steps in, Danny pulled a silken scarf from his bag and held it up to Steve with a wicked grin.  
"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."  
With a delicious shiver, Steve did as the blond asked, the whisper of the silky blindfold loud in the quiet Hawaiian jungle. Once it was secure over his eyes, the dark haired man felt Danny take his hand and tug him further into the gloom. After several minutes sun light fell on Steve's face again and the sense of being enclosed vanished. Danny's hand trailed up his arm and slid the blindfold off. Blinking in the sudden brightness, Steve glanced around, stunned into silence by the beauty of the place Danny had brought them. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees, the ground covered in tiny, multicoloured wild flowers. In the middle was a large pool, the water a deep, sparkling green.  
"This is my favourite spot," Danny informed him. "It's beautiful and secluded."  
The thud of Danny's backpack hitting the ground pulled Steve from his study of the clearing. The smaller man yanked his white shirt off over his head, sighing as the breeze kissed his sweat soaked skin. As the SEAL watched, body tightening with desire, a determined look settled on Danny's face. He produced a blanket from his pack, spreading it out by the pool. Dropping on it, he kicked his shoes off, sapphire eyes locking on Steve.  
"Strip for me, slowly," Danny ordered, voice soft but with a hint of steel. It was a tone the SEAL hadn't heard from the blond before but it thrilled him, causing his half hard cock to stand to attention. Smiling sensuously he slid his dark green shirt up, revealing a tantalising strip of bare skin. He toed his hiking boots off, socks sliding off with them, wriggling his bare toes in the soft grass. With a slow, graceful twist of his muscled body, Steve slipped his shirt off, dropping it at Danny's feet. He let his long, tanned fingers dance down his chest, brushing his nipples, moving on to his abs. Licking one finger he trailed it down the defined ridges of his abdomain, leaving a glistening line. Danny licked his lips, just a tiny hint of pink but it was enough to let Steve know his lover was enjoying the show. Circling the button of his cargo pants the tall man popped it open, letting gravity pull them down his hips and thighs. Stepping clear, positive Danny could see his raging hard on, Steve shimmied out of his boxers, finally naked and relishing the cooling breeze that caressed his heated skin.  
"Just lovely," Danny complimented, eyes roving over the tall man's gorgeous body. "Now, kneel on the blanket, hands behind you back."  
Dropping gracefully to his knees in front of the blond, Steve's breath hitched when he felt the silky blindfold bind his hands together in the small of his back.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Yes," he breathed, more aroused than he'd ever been before.  
"Good. You sit there, just like that, while I have a quick swim. If you move, I'll be forced to punish you." Danny's blue eyes twinkled devilishly as he stood, skinning out of his jeans and boxers. Steve couldn't surpress his groan as the dancer waded into the water, golden skin glowing in the sun. He knelt there, completely exposed, watching his blond lover dive and twirl in the limpid green pool. After five minutes Danny struck out for shore. As he reached the shallows he stood, water steaming from his lithe form, glistening where it caught in his body hair. Steve's eyes were locked on this aquatic god, cock painfully hard, gasping at the thought of having this man all to himself.  
"Like what you see?" Danny asked, stopping in front of the bound man.  
"Oh fuck yes," Steve gasped, fighting the urge to surge up and claim that smirking mouth. Danny obviously had something planned and Steve was looking forward to finding out what.  
"Suck me," the blond ordered in that same soft but steely tone. Willingly the SEAL opened his mouth and drew Danny's long, thick cock in, suckling the blood hot flesh, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive head. Danny groaned, dancing his fingers down Steve's face, water dripping from his hair to roll in silvery beads down his chest and back.  
"Enough," he gasped, easing back. "Lean forward."  
As he followed his lover's order, Steve felt Danny ease him even lower until he was laid on the blanket, face pressed into the soft wool, ass in the air.  
"You're stunning like this," Danny purred, hands skimming down the dark haired man, massaging his ass firmly before spreading the taut globes. Steve couldn't fight the cry that slipped from his mouth as Danny's tongue swirled over his hole, long sweeps followed by short jabs, working his way in past the tight muscles. Steve was vaguely aware that he was talking random nonsense, words spilling from him in a rush.  
"Oh God, Danny, your tongue! Don't stop, please, deeper, more!"  
Abruptly the sensation stopped. Steve practically howled, hips bucking, trying to regain the feeling. A sharp slap on one ass cheek made him gasp, surprised.  
"My show, sweetheart. I don't take requests today. Spread your knees more."  
Steve had hardly got settled again when he felt the head of Danny's cock press against his entrance, rubbing firmly over the puckered skin.  
"You have no idea how amazing you look like this," Danny growled, pushing forward until he slid inside Steve. "I'm not going to touch you. I want to see if you can come from just my cock in you."  
Steve groaned loudly. He was so hard, so turned on by Danny taking complete control, that he was barely holding off his orgasm as it was. Without another word, the blond thrust forward, driving deep into his gorgeous SEAL, loving the deliciously tight heat. Steve gasped and moaned under him, hips moving to meet his thrusts, body undulating under him.  
"Danny, jesus fuck, Danny!" Steve cried. The bright edge of his orgasm crackled down his spine like summer lightening. Danny's fat cock head rubbed over his prostate and that was it. Screaming, hips bucking wildly, Steve's release rushed from him, streaks of white on the blue wool. Danny didn't have time to cry out, he just gasped Steve's name, orgasm punching out of him as the silken tunnel trembled and milked him. Collapsing to one side, the blond untied the scarf, freeing Steve's hands. They lay on the blanket, facing each other, smiling.  
"Best hiking trip ever," Steve stated once his breathing had evened out. Danny laughed, kissing him deeply for several, long minutes.  
"I think a swim, some food then a nap is in order," the blond grinned, flowing to his feet. Steve stood a little slower, wincing as his ass twinged. Grinning impishly,he dropped a kiss on Danny's lips.  
"Last one in bottoms next time," he challenged, setting off at a dead run. Danny laughed loudly, racing to catch up.


End file.
